


Rush of Sorrow

by Star_Going_Supernova



Series: human titans 'verse [7]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadzilla, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human!Godzilla, Human!Mothra, Momthra, Post-Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), takes place several years in the future compared to the other stories in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova
Summary: Sometimes, grief sneaks up on us.She was seventeen years old, her mom had been dead for five years, and she was staring at her valedictorian medal with tears already sliding down her cheeks.
Relationships: Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse) & Madison Russell, Mothra & Madison Russell
Series: human titans 'verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565005
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Rush of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place quite a ways down the line. i can’t remember if i’ve mentioned it before, but i headcanon maddie taking online classes to accommodate her trips to various monarch bases, with certain classes she has to show up for every now and then for practical stuff. i knew a couple kids like that when i was in high school. 
> 
> Inspired by an anon on tumblr, it's short but sweet, hope y'all enjoy!

Sometimes, the most random things made the memory of her mother come roaring back with a burning viciousness that never failed to steal Maddie’s breath from her lungs. It didn’t matter she’d made her peace with Emma Russell’s death, it didn’t matter she’d grieved and mourned, it didn’t matter she’d reached the point where she could remember her mom with a smile.

Graduating high school shouldn’t have set her off. She was seventeen years old, her mom had been dead for five years, and she was staring at hervaledictorian medal with tears already sliding down her cheeks. Her cap and gown were hanging off her closet door, wrinkled from being tossed around or squished during hugs. She’d been just fine during the walking, during the speeches—including her own—during pictures, during the celebratory dinner upon their return to Castle Bravo.

Maddie was supposed to be getting ready for movie night with Godzilla and Mothra, and instead she was collapsing onto her bed, jelly-legged, and gearing up for some ugly sobbing.

It was all she could focus on, how her mom hadn’t lived to see her graduate.

She was curled up on her side on top of the silly Titan-themed comforter G-team had had specially made for her on her sixteenth birthday, half-dressed in her pajamas, when someone knocked softly on her door. Maddie really didn’t want any visitors, but she was too busy choking on ragged breaths to even think about calling out. The door opened after a long pause.

With her back to it, she couldn’t see right away who had come looking for her. The two sets of footsteps, one significantly heavier than the other, gave it away. Godzilla stopped at the foot of her bed, looking down at her with an unhappy frown, while Mothra carefully sat down near Maddie’s head.

“My sweet child,” she crooned, reaching out to run her fingers through Maddie’s hair. “What’s wrong, Maddie?”

Her answering words were garbled beyond her own recognition, but they both looked like they understood.

“It just snuck up on you, didn’t it?” Mothra asked. “And it feels like the world is falling apart.”

Maddie nodded against her bed. She took a deep breath and managed, “Yeah. Sorry about movie night.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Pup,” Godzilla told her. She dimly registered him looking at Mothra and nodding down at her, but they had silent conversations all the time. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves, though Mothra had been known to claim she knew Godzilla _better_ than he knew himself.

With a quiet laugh, Mothra briefly turned away from Maddie. There were two quiet thumps on the floor in front of her, but before Maddie could wonder what they were from, a great weight suddenly bounced onto her bed behind her. She squeaked as the dramatic dip had her slipping back a little, but then Mothra was lying down, facing Maddie.

Momentarily startled out of her gasping sobs, Maddie took a moment to process her new reality. She was sandwiched between Mothra and Godzilla, who might as well have become her adoptive parents at some point, having joined her dad in raising her for the past few years. Though she’d grown enough to be comparable to Mothra’s human size, if a little bit shorter, she always felt at least a little dwarfed by Godzilla. No amount of extra inches had changed that.

He pulled her backward against his chest, reinforcing the age-old feeling. Mothra followed and settled so she could gently press her lips to Maddie’s forehead. Godzilla’s arm rested across her side, holding her in place, and she watched through her blurry vision as her pseudo-parents’ hands met and intertwined, completely and irrevocably locking Maddie between them.

“Movie night can wait,” Godzilla said, and Maddie felt the strength in his voice as it rumbled through her back. “Grieving cannot.”

The rush of her sorrow surged back through her, and she could only nod slightly, careful not to head-butt Mothra. Her tears came less violently this time, less hopeless and numbing. Bracketed by two of the most overprotective and loving people she’d ever met, her grief didn’t consume her so much as lodge itself within her. And the latter, at least, wasn’t quite so endless and painful. This type of grief could be cried out, and it would pass, because even though her mom was _gone,_ Maddie wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> @godzilla vs kong, give me maddie being sad over her mom being dead. andrew’s death came up plenty in kotm, please make emma’s relevant toooooo
> 
> here's [my tumblr,](https://star-going-supernova.tumblr.com) come say hi


End file.
